


Snake in the Grass

by TheLovelyPatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyPatronus/pseuds/TheLovelyPatronus
Summary: It's love at first sight. For him, at least. But all too often love comes at a price, and for Blaise Zabini, the cost is high. When love becomes obsession, can he withstand the damage, or does the price become too much and consume him and his picture of perfection? Dark!Blaise Triggers: Non-con.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Death_by_Quill](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Death_by_Quill) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Round One Only  
> Theme: Obsession

The first time he had seen her was September 1, 1992. He’d remember that day forever. Long after he was rotting in Azkaban. He would remember that date until he was on his deathbed. She had burrowed that far beneath his skin. The first thing he had noticed that day was her hair. Fiery, red, straight, and softer looking than anything he had ever imagined. Granted he was only 12 at the time, but at that moment, he knew exactly what he wanted... her. It didn’t matter that he didn’t know her name, or that she had no idea he even existed.

 

He had watched as she walked up to the stool, sat down, and put the sorting hat on. All with the confidence of a woman twice her age. She'd be a lion, of that he was sure. He had been right, of course. She was on the other side of the great Hall and a whole world away from him. It was okay though, he'd get to her. 

 

Three years later found Blaise Zabini a little more unhinged. A little less controlled, and a lot more attached to 

. He was now 15, in his fifth year, and convinced that Ginny Weasley was his soulmate. She had grown into a beautiful young woman. A woman he would be proud to have on his arm. She was a part of the sacred 28, after all, and that alone would lead to his mother's approval of his chosen future wife. She was everything he wanted in a mate. Brave, Fierce, Loyal, Powerful, Beautiful, and most important of all, a Pureblood. The Dark Lord would also approve, once he convinced her to abandon the ways of her blood traitor family. It was all too perfect, he had never been prouder of himself for devising such a plan. 

 

Sixth year found Blaise slowly but surely, losing his mind. The love of his life was dating a half-blood. A Half-blood! How could she do that to him? Bloody Dean Thomas, that poor excuse for a wizard. How could she do this to him?! Did she not care about his heart? His love? His feelings for her? He’d remedy this. 

 

He waited for Dean inside an alcove a few meters down from the entrance to the Gryffindor common room on a cold October night. He had seen the boy studying in the library and knew in his very bones that he would be late coming back and would be alone. That made it easy as pie for Blaise to come up behind him, shove a wand to his back, and mutter “

 

Blaise instructed him on what to do and Dean had no choice but to comply.

 

“Some Gryffindor you are. Not even enough mental power to throw off a low level imperio? I’ll never know what she sees in you. No matter, you are to find Ginny Weasley, you are to break her heart. You are to break it off and you are to never speak to her again. Nod if you understand.” Blaise finished. 

 

Dean nodded, walked off to the common room and promptly broke it off with Ginny in such a manner that Seamus Finnigan had to accompany him to the hospital wing for treatment. It seemed that Dean had developed a nasty case of Bat Bogeys and “Finite” had no effect on the spell whatsoever.

 

Granted they had never spoken a word to each... but Ginny must have felt his presence in her mind, right? She must have known how much he loved her, how much he was willing to do to get to her. He had been trained in the highest level of legilimency, upon the Dark Lord’s orders. None of his other followers had the skills that Blaise possessed. He had searched her mind thoroughly to find any trace that she had thought about him, all while leaving the barest of traces. She must have been playing coy, teasing him, luring him in. Yes, that was it. He’d bide his time until the perfect moment, then he’d whisk her away from these undeserving mudbloods and blood traitors. She’d thank him, she’d cry tears of joy. Finally she’d admit that she loved him just as much as he loved her. 

 

He was ready and willing to wait. All would fall into place once the Dark Lord won. The new world order would be the perfect starting point for his happily ever after. He was content with waiting. Perfectly fine with watching from afar and using his thoughts to sate the hunger that was quickly burning him up...Until the time came for him to claim what was his. 

 

The night that Gryffindor won the quidditch championship was the night that all of his carefully laid plans came tumbling down. 

 

He had watched her play, his eyes wide and loving the whole time. She was spectacular, the moment she had won the game had added yet another thing he loved about her to his list. He didn’t even care that they had beaten Slytherin. That was his girl and he was proud of her. He had disillusioned himself and snuck into the Gryffindor common room to watch the celebration of her win. At least this way he would be close to her. Maybe close enough to smell her. Feel her. Hear her.

 

It was all fun and jokes until Harry fucking Potter had shown up. It had taken less than a second for her to launch herself into his arms and snog him senseless. The room erupted in applause and wolf whistles. Blaise’s mind erupted in hell fire, screams, and immeasurable anger. Potter was going to fucking die. Whether by his hand or Voldemort’s, it mattered not. The Boy-who-wouldn’t-die would finally be no more. On that note, Blaise vowed to merlin that he’d get Ginny tomorrow night. He would remove her from this place of lust and confusion to a place which would allow her to clear her mind and realize what she truly wanted; Him.

 

The next night found Blaise waiting patiently, disillusioned of course, for Ginny. Hiding next to the astronomy tower where he knew she was always the last to leave alone. It’d be easy to take the girl and port key away with her. The Dark Lord supplied him with an illegal and untraceable portkey. 

 

Pulled out of his thoughts, Blaise spotted a shock of red hair and reveled in how well his plan was working out. They were alone in the hall, not a soul in sight. Yes, this had worked out well indeed. Blaise grabbed her by the arm, activated the portkey, and disappeared before Ginny even had a chance to gasp.

On the other side of the castle, high in Gryffindor tower, a boy laid awake staring at an old piece of parchment. A secret map that allowed him to watch as the love of his life walked back from her astrology class. Just because he could not walk her back to the tower (due to the curfew) did not mean he could not make sure that she got back okay. These were dangerous times and being the girlfriend of Harry Potter was a dangerous title. He watched as she made it down the stairs, smiling to himself as he imagined snogging her the second she got back to the common room. His smile disappeared as he watched her literally pop out of existence. The map never lies. Unless she had gone into the room of requirement, which was 3 floors below her. She was no longer in the castle, Harry began to panic.

 

. Rationalizing and planning was Hermione’s area of expertise. Harry was known for his run off half-cocked hero complex. Not thinking to inform anyone of what was happening, He grabbed his cloak and ran to the tower he had last seen Ginny’s name. She was gone but there was a heavy aura of recently used magic in air. Apparating was impossible inside of Hogwarts. A thought was niggling at Harry’s mind. Something he should have realized before, all of those looks he had seen Zabini giving her, all those times he seemed to be just lurking in the background. He pulled the map to try and look for the Slytherin but there was no sign of him. It had to have been a portkey. Harry prepared to Apparate, but before doing so, he cast a patronus to Hermione to inform her of what was happening so she would be able to send help. 

 

The first thing that Harry noticed was the smell. It was putrid, like a dozen rotting corpses. Looking around he noticed that he was knee deep in mud. He was standing in the middle of a swamp and there were at least 3 different kinds of wards bearing down on him. All of them powerful, all of them time consuming to break apart. He needed help. Realizing he had to warn the others of the wards, sent another patronus with his location and the warning. He prayed they’d get there soon, while he sat and stared at the cabin off in the distance. One dim light flickering in the distance, indicating where Ginny was being held. While Harry waited for help, he plotted how he was going to make the kidnapper pay. 

 

Meanwhile, Blaise had Ginny bound to a rickety old chair in a dilapidated one room cabin. There was no other furniture in the room and no heating either. The cold stole her breath and caused her to shiver every few minutes. He had seized her wand, forced her down and bound her extremities and cast a silencing spell. He knew damn well that she was skilled in wandless magic. He would take no chances. She was glaring daggers at him while he rambled about what had led them to this very moment.

 

“Have you really never known? Come now, do not take me for a fool, Ginevra. You must have known. You must have felt my presence in your head. I made sure to leave footprints all those times I went exploring. You do have quite the fascinating mind. Worry not, I will teach you occlumency. No wife of mine should ever be so weak in the defenses of her mind.” Blaise rattled on. The more he talked the more livid she became. She could feel her unchanneled energy ready to burst. Her fingers were scraping at the aged wood. Her hair was sparking at the ends. Blaise paid no mind. He had a story to tell and tell it he would.

 

Mr. Weasley had arrived, Bill right behind him. After explaining what had happened the three men got to work. It would take at least half an hour,even with Bill’s curse breaking experience. Harry was starting to panic. So many things could happen in the space of 30 minutes. Hell, it would take less than a second to cast an Avada. But there were things much worse than death, things he knew could make a person wish for death. He chose to leave those thoughts alone. He was already at his nerves end. Those thoughts would only serve to unhinge his mind further. 10 minutes had passed. The men continued to work in strained silence. 

 

She refused to look at him. She refused to acknowledge him. She refused to give him any indication that she knew or cared what he was saying. She was quietly praying, hoping, wishing, for someone to rescue her. The longer she sat there and let him talk, the longer she had to survive. She didn’t know, she couldn’t have known, that the longer he talked the worse his thoughts had become. He had now firmly convinced himself that the only way she would figure out how much she loved him, was to show her how much he loved her first.

 

He banished her clothes, leaving her naked and only covered by the tight ropes that bound her. She was terrified, Ginny wished for death rather than what she knew was about to happen to her. She would welcome death before she welcomed the violation of her body and the theft of her innocence. 

 

“If you won’t admit your feelings, Genevra. I’ll make you admit your attraction. I know you’ve wondered about me before. I know you’ve admired my body, I’ve seen your mind. I’ve seen your wants. You might have deluded yourself into believing that Potter is what you want, but I know better and I’ll prove it to you.”He finished.

 

Blaise moved closer now. Reaching out, he lowered the ropes that covered her breasts. He reached for the right one first, roughly squeezing it and causing Ginny to whimper. He mistook it as a moan of pleasure instead of the whimper of pain and humiliation that it was. Spurred by the sounds she was making, he moved to the nipple. He pinched hard causing Ginny to stiffen and try to kick out with her legs. It was no good, she was bound tight. He reached over and grabbed her left breast with his other hand. He roughly massaged them, thinking he was giving her pleasure. Giving Ginny the thing she needed to finally realize how in love she was with him. 

 

It hurt so bad. He was so rough, his hands were so calloused, he squeezed her so hard. Tears were starting to form in the corners of her eyes. Ginny was beginning to feel where bruises were sure to form. She refused to show any outward sign of pain. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of a reaction. She retreated inward, into her mind for a safe space to hide in. His hands started to travel slowly downward. Hurrying to hide in a place she had not thought of since first year. A place she had forgotten existed, a place she used to hide when all was dark and scary in the world outside.There was no way he could hurt her in here. 

 

Blaise was salivating. She was so beautiful, more so than he had ever imagined. Her curves, her skin tone, the freckles that peppered her body like the sprinkles on a sundae. She looked absolutely delectable and he was finding it hard to control himself. He promised he wouldn’t take her until she accepted him, until she admitted her love for him. He looked up into her eyes and knew right then that it would never happen. Her eyes were glazed, body relaxed, her mind blank. She was hiding from him, there was only one way to get her back and that way was straining at his trousers and throbbing with the need for friction. He was quickly losing the battle with his self control.

 

They had finally broken through the wards. The three men apparated directly to the cabin. Harry taking the front door while Arthur and Bill took the back. On the count of three, they blasted apart the doors from either side and rushed in. The second Harry’s eyes adjusted to the dim light he had lost whatever semblance of self control he had. 

 

“Get her out of here!” He roared at the Weasleys. He was clutching his wand so hard his knuckles had turned white. He watched out of the corner of his eye as the men snuck behind a distracted and half naked Blaise Zabini. Bill Wrapped his sister in his cloak and they apparated away leaving Harry alone with the soon dead man. 

 

Blaise would die tonight, of that Harry was certain. Pain was on the menu and he had more than enough to go around. Harry aimed his wand before Balise had a chance to react. He sent a powerful red curse at the dark skinned man in front of him. Blaise crumpled to the floor, the pain so excruciating that no sound could escape his lips. 

 

“Do you like that, you sick fuck? Do you like hurting innocent girls? You do don’t you.” Harry was twisting his wand now, burying the curse deeper in the thrashing mans side. There was blood everywhere now. It was coming out of Blaise’s ears, eyes, and flowing from the gash over his left hip where Harry had struck him. Zabini’s blood was  soaking through the floorboards, staining the house with the same sickness that had taken its owner.

 

“You’ll never have her, Potter. She’ll always want me, you’ll see that soon enough. You can kill me if you want, but I have already left my mark on her.” He finished his rant and started laughing.

 

A dark, insane laugh. One that Harry had heard before. It was the same laugh Voldemort used. A laugh that held no mirth, no humor, no emotion behind it. Blaise was just as sick as his precious Lord and because of that, Harry decided he needed to be euthanized if only to spare the world another maniac. Harry aimed his wand, this time at Blaise’s head. With a final shouted Diffindo, he watched as the man's head exploded. Fragments of skull and brain matter covered the walls of the cabin. Harry watched as a piece of skull slid down the window and landed on the sill. 

 

He had never killed someone, yes he had had seen death, but at his own hand? Never. It was unthinkable, but Harry had done it. He would do it all over again if it meant stopping the monster before he would have taken Ginny’s virginity. What Harry did not know, was that he was going to have a much harder time getting Ginny back. Harry apparated to the burrow, leaving Blaise’s body exactly where it belonged. In a house as dilapidated as the deceased man’s mind.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
